


The Sunflowers' Stubbornness

by melancholic_town



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha Hong Kong, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Daddy Denmark, Fluffier than dramatic, From hate to love, Lemon, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mommy Norway, Nesting, Omega Iceland, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overprotective/Jealous Dadmark, Panic Attack, References to Depression, Scents & Smells, Suicidal Thoughts, Time Skips, daddy england, slight DenNor, very slight IggyChu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23303071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholic_town/pseuds/melancholic_town
Summary: AU!Omegaverse. For political interests, princes Leon and Emil are engaged for their kingdom's future. However, there seems to be a little problem, they..., well, hate each other. And they only have 6 months to get along or Emil's overprotective daddy will back out. HongIce!
Relationships: Hong Kong/Iceland (Hetalia)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34





	The Sunflowers' Stubbornness

**Author's Note:**

> i love my boys just so much, and writing is the only way i've found to distract myself a little from this chaos. hope y'all reading this are taking care of yourselves!!!!
> 
> a lot of timeskips this chapter.  
> frankfurt's king: mister prussia!!  
> Novgorod's king: mister Russia!!  
> Asbjörn: aph Greenland!!

* * *

**1**

* * *

When Mathias saw his son for the first time, he understood the alpha instincts even more. It felt like love at first sight. A throng of explosive emotions. His end. His beginning. _Emil was beautiful._ He was the most precious child in the whole kingdom —he was the roundest, palest and most flushed thing his blue eyes had ever seen in all his life. When Lukas showed Emil to him, as happy as never, defeated in fatigue and sweat (but undoubtedly beautiful, as always), Mathias swallowed hard and blinked several times trying to get rid of _the thing_ he got in his eye. That boy looked so fragile. So small, so innocent. _How could something like this be his?_

"It's just like you said," Mathias swallowed again, attempting to speak correctly this time. "It's like you said that time, Lukas." He murmured, astonished.

Watery-eyed Lukas looked up at him, not understanding very well what his husband was talking about. He'd have done better if he weren't so exhausted or agitated —he'd have done better if his heart wasn't beating this fast. The birth process had been a complete injury, but finally meeting his baby... was a much bigger shock. "What...?"

"A boy. An omega boy, Lukas, are you a witch?" He asked, still surprised, not knowing if to look at his wife or his son who was quietly sleeping into his arms. The aroma was as sweet as his mother's, like the little lavenders that grew in the gardens at the climax of spring.

The omega languidly laughed. "Mathias, if I were a witch, I'd have given birth to a cat."

From that day on, Mathias (even with his role _as a king)_ couldn't leave his son alone with the nannies nor was there a day when Lukas felt sure his husband wouldn't infiltrate the moment alone with his baby. Perhaps it was still the surprise or the immediate attachment —he'd caress the little omega's red cheeks, who would chuckle, open his big (purple, to Lukas' liking) eyes and shake his hands towards his father's face. A kiss on his fluffy white hair and another on his omega's pink lips would be left and it soon was time to go back to paperwork and boring reunions.

It was because of this that Lukas stated that Emil grew very attached to his father. Actually, this type of behavior was extremely normal. An omega child was as lovingly close to their alpha father as an alpha child was to their omega mother. For this reason, little Asbjörn had the talent of following his mother everywhere and quarreling when someone wanted to approach him —he was another little cutie, and he sure would be a very territorial alpha (a good thing). But realistically... Mathias was _spoiling_ his older son. It wasn't as if he didn't too, but Lukas was sure he at least respected the discipline guidelines. To an omega prince one had to be strict (just as his mother were to Lukas) to open them the doors to the world that would await them in some years: responsibilities, artistic skills, childcare...

But it was a day when the king had another heavy meeting with the leaders of other kingdoms. The economic need was always a kick in cold northern Europe, and for Nordics like them, the importation of temperate products was not only a luxury but also important in the market. Mathias knew he had things well balanced. There was no other kingdom with a better-armed fleet than his —there was no other army with better cavalry than Escandia's.

The king of Novgorod happened to be interested in such an intellectual military recreation. The Slavic expansion and enlightenment of the inhabitants would be favored if they had someone to take an example from. Another secretly curious person was the King of Frankfurt, but in possession of all his pride (which was no insignificant thing), he thought about saying nothing about it for the moment. 'Animated conversations' were given between the leaders who proudly bragged about their omega partners who accompanied them. It was no secret that Mathias looked with admiration how his, despite the passing of the years, looked as beautiful and impeccable as the first time their parents introduced them.

At that moment, a curious and attracted Emil snuck into the lobby, glaring at the pretty lights and the red wine drinks. His father caught him almost immediately with his nose and took him into his arms, looking at him with an arched eyebrow. "Well, well, where did you come from?"

"I came to see you, daddy!" He said cheerfully, breaking into pieces the slight scolding he had just prepared for him. Maybe, _just maybe_ if the little one didn't have the person he loved the most's same eyes, Mathias would be able to be tougher on him.

"That's good, but your mother can get mad, y'know? There are so many boring and ugly adults here! He wouldn't want you to witness such a thing!" Emil giggled, looking around again to check that out. They weren't ugly, but they _did_ look bored for the dull and muffled chats they were having between them, with their glasses raised in their hands. "Boring! I wish I could run away with you to catch some bees in the flowers!"

"I caught one today but it stung me," He said with sadness, showing him a reddened area under his sleeve. "It hurt a lot, but I got over it!"

"That's because you're strong," He whispered as if it was a secret. "Like your father." Emil was pleased, and his ego rose.

“Is this your son, king Mathias?” His Majesty Francis asked in an elegant tone, delightfully dressed and happily enjoying his almost empty glass of Irish wine. Emil looked at him in amazement. The blond, blue-eyed man shone like a star and glowed beautifully like a statue that would never be forgotten. His mouth parted, surprised. _He wasn't ugly at all._

Mathias smiled back at him, pride bubbling from his throat. "That's right! This is Emil. Emil, this is king Francis." The little boy smiled shyly and blushed.

"So cute! Oh là là, how is it possible that his hair is so white? Look at those pale eyelashes!"

"I know, I know, quite exotic. He's such a model!"

"Tell me you haven't engaged him yet? Please? This cute little thing _has_ to be mine!" He said jokingly, delegating a giggle between his words, but for Mathias, it was never the same. His brow furrowed and he stopped smiling.

"Excuse me?"

Francis (noticing that the man didn't actually catch his joke) decided not to play with fire. "My son is an alpha." He clarified his intentions quickly. "That the heirs come to be this adorable would be something admirable, don't you think?"

Marry? Engage? His son? _But why?_

Lukas sighed, scratching his cheek in a nervous tic. "Emil," He called, and the little boy looked at him curiously. The nannies were waiting behind him, after apologizing many times for having lost sight of him. "Aren't you going to say good night?"

"Good night..." The boy grumbled, still angry that his mother had forced him to leave the party.

The Omega smiled at him and nodded at the women to take him to his room.

When he was gone, he looked at his husband who remained thoughtful in his place. He didn't know exactly what was going on in his head, but Lukas could make up some ideas. "What's the matter, your highness?" He asked mockingly, starting to walk to his room as he combed his hair with his fingers. As expected, Mathias followed from behind, still lost in his world though. "Could it be that you've been insulted and you're barely realizing it? What a surprise!"

Mathias raised his head, frowning. "What are you talking about? No one would dare to offend me!" He remarked, very sure of his words, even though his omega had just insulted him in such an elegant tone before. Lukas chuckled. "God, I was just thinking... Lukas, _do we really have to engage Emil?"_

"And Asbjörn."

"Of course Asbjörn! He's an Alpha... Besides, I've been already thinking of engaging him with Switzerland's princess! But..."

"But...?"

"Lukas, you don't understand. Emil is... _my baby._ He's so innocent! Get it now? 'Dad, the blackberry muffins were delicious!' They weren't blackberries, Lu, they were _strawberries._ Strawberries! And... isn't he very small? Yes, Lukas, he's very small. He's just a pup. Asbjörn will be strong and territorial, but Emil will bow to everything his bastard alpha tells him! Doesn't that seem dangerous to you?!"

"No," He replied simply, without stopping his walk. "He's an omega. Things are that way."

"But..."

"Mathias," He sighed, incredulous, about to mock him again. "Is my king behaving like an overprotective alpha daddy? That'd be quite pathetic."

"Do _not_ make fun of me!"

Lukas laughed softly, rolling his eyes.

"Lukas, it's serious! Or don't you care a little about your son?"

"Of course I care, you idiot. But Mathias Densen, what did you expect? This tradition has always kept kingdoms _friendly_ , and he has to be married before his sixteenth birthday. You perfectly know why, right?"

"No..." He lied. "No, I'm lying, yes, I know, Lukas, don't say it!"

Lukas smiled. He was _seriously_ having fun with this. "Oh, Mathias. His first heat hits that day, he has to get pregnant, you understand?"

"I told you not to tell me!"

"You are just like my father. Seriously." He sighed but with the mocking smirk still present in his lips. Lukas' eyelids closed for a moment, and a few seconds later, his gaze was fixed on the moon, which brilliantly posed in the middle of the chorus of stars. The omega relegated a soft exhale, turning his body to the side to admire his husband's soft tantrum expression in all its glory. He looked adorable, but again, Lukas thought he was being a bit stupid. "You know what to do." He walked towards his figure, hugging him shyly. The strong vanilla scent went deep into the younger man, and he closed his eyes as he felt the other's hands circling his waist. "Emil is a beautiful boy and I know for sure he's going to be in such good hands."

The alpha sighed, snuggling his nose against his omega's pale neck. His cinnamon aroma achieves that calming effect on him.

So Mathias mustn't feel so suspicious and moody. Lukas (although he always denied it) was a witch and knew how things would result in the future. That his first child was going to be an omega boy? Completely true. That this same boy was also going to be _the happiest_ with a man he'd never seen in his life, was older than him and possibly a spoiled and superficial brat? It must also be completely true.

"Will prince Emil be here any soon?"

Lukas was looking with genuine curiosity at king Arthur. Something about him caught his eyes —not quite sure if it was those prominent dark eyebrows or the fact that someone of his appearance ruled one of the most powerful kingdoms in the entire East. He also internally wondered about his omega's or beta's location. It was considered rude to attend important events without one's partner, so either this meeting wasn't relevant to him, or there were things that Lukas shouldn't just find out. Lukas' eyes walked his husband's, discovering him concerned and distracted: he'd definitely not answer the emerald-eyed man's question.

"He's a bit fussy about what he wears," He said as he stroked his hair. "But he doesn't usually take that long. Would you like the heir to be here too?" Referring to Asbjörn.

"That depends on what you and your alpha agree, for me, there's no problem —although I must admit that this small meeting is not of great importance."

Lukas nodded. "I think the same. It's not like he isn't going to _see him off."_

At that moment, Mathias woke up, looking at Lukas with regret. _To see him off_. Yes. His pup would've to go to a who-knows-where full of who-knows-who. His wife rolled his eyes, getting up from the elegant sofa. "I'm going to ask about him with some maid."

* * *

Emil took a deep breath. The fresh air, along with the faint aromas of flowers, grass, and wheat fields were well received by his lungs. Hiding his childish joy, he walked slowly observing the rewards that spring brought to the kingdom —he (more than anyone) hated the harsh seasons that hit Escandia, and he (more than anyone) adored the beautiful and perfumed flowers that sprouted back to life in the immense gardens. His little brother might not appreciate the same things as him and occasionally would make a little fun of him, but at least his mother had the same annual tradition of walking around the same places at the same time and surprising him posing some lavender in his hair.

The prince's purple eyes fell on a small butterfly. He remained motionless, trying not to scare it, but not losing sight of it as it fluttered calmly over a tulip. His mother was a very beautiful omega. Emil's lips formed a fine line, trying to stand up with the sudden purpose of acquiring the grace and ease of his figure —a soft blush began to spread across his cheeks as he knew he couldn't: he couldn't just be like him. Not eloquent, not simple —not beautiful and not dignified. It was the kind of ideal scent that real omegas like Emil had such a hard time reaching. His clumsiness, grumpiness, and insecurity ruined _everything_ for him.

The little omega moved, causing the insect to flutter out of sight. He sighed.

“What are you staring so much at?" A voice behind him asked.

The prince's heart thumped against his chest, and like the butterfly, he trembled and tried to walk away, filled with fright. He'd never heard that voice in his life, nor that accent, nor that tone. Nor had he ever felt such a scent under his nose —a spicy, and at the same time, smooth oriental tea smell made him feel indecipherable. The boy, with soft tanned skin, brilliant eyes like gold itself and a humorous smile analyzed him carefully, even more than Emil would've preferred to admit.

His lips pursed in displeasure. "And who are you? And what are you doing here?" The brunet was still watching him, keeping an unnerved, indifferent face. Emil knew he had a wealthy alpha in front of him, and even though he knew _he had_ to control his tone in front of them, his grumpiness grew with his silence and disinterest. "You don't have a name. I guessed so." He blinked smugly.

His words caused a mocking laugh in the other teenager: "You're a rebellious omega, right? The kind that seems to be furious with the whole world."

"Excuse me?"

"I forgive you, just don't, like, talk to me like that ever again."

Emil's cheeks exploded in a furious crimson coloration. His huge eyes looked at him indignantly, _unable to believe_ that this guy was talking to him _this way_. But who the hell was he? So far, a nobody —a boy who he'd never seen in his life, not even those elongated features of his eyes would have he seen in someone else. And he came to interrupt his quiet moment in the morning, only, _only_ with the purpose of making him lose his temper. What the omega thought was the worst is that although he must indeed have been smelling his emotions, he didn't look regretful at all (rather amused) about it.

Emil let out a deep breath, clenching his fists. "You must be someone really important for guards aren't eating you alive, eh? Nor I..."

"Do you _want that?_ " He opened his eyes, feigning surprise. "But weren't you far from having your heat yet? And you're already throwing yourself that way to your alpha?"

"EXCUSE ME?" Emil squealed, full of shame, horror, and anger. "You're crazy! And how the fuck do you DARE to call yourself _my alpha!"_

"Hey, I was just joking, calm down." The brunet's fingers touched his boiling cheeks, eliciting a shudder from head to toe in the younger boy. Then a weary sigh came from his lips: "My father must be, like, wondering about me, I'm leaving."

"And never come back!" He growled angrily, causing the alpha to roll his eyes and continue on his way as if he'd never heard him.

Emil's breathing was shaky, incredulous of what had happened just now. He hadn't decided to call anyone because he knew that this boy was no intruder or commoner, if he were, surely he'd have already tried to do something else than spying on some prince admiring flowers. Or rather, he wouldn't have wasted time on him. What he couldn't understand was who he was, or why he had created this interaction with him —the one who had the least to do with the kingdom was him. Emil wasn't the heir. He knew about his nation what he had to know, but he knew more about omegaish things than Asbjörn actually knew about his future kingdom.

His cheeks remained just as flushed as the first time, even when a maid smiled at him and commented that his mother was waiting for him for something very important. He scratched his cheek, calming his breathing.

_Damn alpha!_

* * *

Bittersweet was the prince's surprise when he arrived at the enormous lobby finding himself in a panorama that wasn't very normal for him —nervousness walked his veins when he felt observed by all the people there. A soft blush spread across his cheeks, fiddling with his hands like an idiot.

His mother looked at him gently (wanting to reprimand him for his gesture), however, his expression to the foreigners' eyes hadn't changed one iota to the point of not looking affected about it. His father, on the contrary, looked doubtful and somewhat _distressed for seeing him there._

_Fuck._

Emil bowed rapidly to who he had perhaps never seen before but who knew was a king. His luxurious appearance, which consisted of red clothing, gold ornaments and casual jewelry adorning him —the strong, pungent aroma confirmed that that blond man was an important alpha.

With a deep sigh released from his lips and some embarrassment, Emil prayed that that alpha bastard ( _yes,_ the same golden-eyed idiot who had altered all his patience and tranquility in just a single minute and who was sitting next to the blond right now, taking a cup of tea to his lips and feigning an angelic and relaxed appearance) wasn't some significant familiar of the _man next to him_. Because then, Emil would find himself in serious and deep trouble: in the first place, he talked back to an alpha —and second but not less relevant, he talked back to a _very important alpha._

"Emil," Lukas greeted, interested in the boy's reaction. "What took you so long?"

"I ..." He blushed even more "I was in the garden. Sorry." Emil sat next to his father to feel less nervous and looked at him with doubt. The man smiled at him uncomfortably: enough sign to know that yes, _he was in trouble,_ and oh God, _he was a jerk._ His hands tangled between them trying to give himself some confidence.

"It doesn't matter," His father smiled at him, stroking his hair, trying to lighten the weight of his pup's nerves. "Did you rest well? Did you have breakfast? Did you drink...-?"

"Mathias." Lukas interrupted him immediately and glared. The omega was already tired of the man avoiding the topic for years, and more because he knew that instead of protecting his son, he was about to hurt him. It was a fact: he knew Emil much more than Mathias, honestly. "Emil." He began, not changing his tone one iota. "This is Arthur Kirkland, monarch of China —the one next to him," The boy didn't look up, still concentrated in his drink. "is his son, the heir to the throne, _and your future husband."_

Emil's nerves were replaced by shock. His hands stopped playing with each other, and for a moment, he thought that the pounding in his chest was being heard by everyone in the hall. It was such a stifling silence that Emil's lips parted, trying to breathe, and he looked anxiously at the blond man in front of him. His green eyes greeted him with curiosity, and almost with surprise in his voice, he asked:

"Oh, didn't you know? Of your commitment?"

Emil felt those two questions like a blow to the stomach. He blinked softly, trying not to spoil his calm facet, and looked at his father for the first time, holding back his indignation. "Father?" He asked, his voice monotonous, but he was letting slide too many emotions. Lukas knew that face: _exasperation._

Mathias relented a sigh. He began to caress the part between his eyes while smiling, attempting to mask the tiredness that this whole situation was causing him. "No, it wasn't really told to him." He answered instead, looking into the other alpha's eyes, from who he discovered that this wasn't worth his time. Even though anyone would've thought Arthur had found his answer rude (a poorly made decision), he didn't seem to care much about the fact that the prince had no idea he was going to get married nor he knew who his fiance was. This man wanted to quickly settle what Mathias was so discouraged about. "I hope you don't find that as an offense." He said in doubt.

“Not at all, your Highness, it isn't as if we have canceled the engagement, is it?” He smiled gallantly, making Mathias frown very slightly.

Emil felt lungless at that moment, staring in disbelief at his life's invaders, unable to believe what they were telling him right now. He swallowed hard, and again he felt the short tremors return to his body.

_What was even happening?_

"Will I be allowed a moment? To discuss certain things with Emil?"

Arthur nodded, crossing his legs. When the king disappeared next to the prince's silhouette, he returned to his interesting conversation about magic with the king's omega, Lukas.

"Dad, what's going on?"

"Emil," He said, forcing a smile. "Look..."

"Why didn't you tell me? You made a decision without my consent! I don't want to get married, dad..." He frowned as he remembered what that alpha _had done._ "Much less with _that_... _guy."_

"You... You have to..."

"But...! Dad! What are you saying? You can't leave me in this one..." He murmured, looking at him with big, naive and indignant eyes. Too much for Mathias to hold. "I-I don't even know him! And it's not fair. You never said anything to me about it... Everything is happening out of nowhere, and I don't understand!"

The alpha sighed again, massaging his brow once more. Mathias opened his eyes and posed them far outside the large windows. The sun in the kingdom had never been so strong, or rather radiant, but it dimly illuminated the trimmed bushes, recreating elegant emerald figures that would be reflected on the grass. Trees, the beautiful fountain chiseled by the most experts italic sculptors —the remoteness of the kingdom's population in their red-roofed homes that smoked the _warmness_ that Mathias had always tried to protect as a king.

Emil might have no idea how hard this was being to him too. He could well be a king, a great king who was always looking for protecting and progressing —but he was also _his_ father, the alpha who was possessive with the small family he had —the alpha father who believed it was a cruel thing to hand over his innocent fifteen-year-old boy (to someone two years older who he had no idea who he was) for Mathias' own purposes. Well, they weren't exactly his own purposes, it was a beneficial tradition to keep peace and for the omega's sake. But still...!

Emil continued to look at him, frowning, despite his father trying to avoid his gaze.

"Dad..."

“Emil!" He gave up. “God, how could you think this is easy for me? You are _my_ pup!" The younger would've wanted to grumble at the childish way in which he was being treated, but right now, under these circumstances, perhaps staying quiet and behaving like a good boy would save him from a big one. "Well, _'our'_ pup," He sighed, thinking about his omega who didn't seem to even hide that this didn't bother him at all. "I wouldn't want you to have to go through this either, no! And I'm not saying that marriage is horrible, maybe just sometimes... I mean! ...Don't say that to your mother." He scratched his ear nervously. "But you're very small... but Lukas is sadly right, y'know? I can't have you forever with me..."

“What do you mean?” Emil watched him in horror, feeling his wet hands begin to tremble again.

"That... well, you and the kid have to...-"

"Don't say it." Emil bit his lip, his heart beating harder and harder. This couldn't be happening to him, at least _not to him._ Honestly, Emil had never had time to think of alphas. For fifteen years his life had been totally perfect: spending time with his family, his piano lessons with young Tino, brief walks around the beautiful capital, books, and visits to neighboring kingdoms. It never crossed his mind that one day he had to leave his castle, marry some man or woman, give them children... even though it was the most normal thing for an omega.

Why were they getting rid of him so quickly?

He had always believed that his father adored him even more than he loved Asbjörn, but now, he felt free to question that. Emil felt dampness burning in the area of his eyes, while the anguish slowly drowned him. "I-I don't even know him...," He commented, trying to defend himself and not cry like a small child. "He hates me as I hate him. I don't want to be with him..." He begged, looking at the blond man with anger now. "I-I never thought you'd do this to me!"

Mathias felt a horrible burning in his chest for his son's painful words, but above all, because Emil hated him. As much as he had tried to explain himself, he knew there was no way this would end well. Lukas hadn't wanted to listen to him like if he didn't know his own son: he was still very young, he'd never even been hinted that he'd have to go through this, and even more, Emil surely knew the political background of the agreement. He couldn't blame the little omega for feeling like a sold object, but he could feel guilty for not being the good father he always wanted to be.

The boy began to walk furiously back to the hall without even looking at the poor man he had left behind with the world crumbling down. He wanted to die. He didn't know what kind of bastard he was marrying, moreover, he didn't know when _that date_ was going to be: when he had to leave this damn place and say goodbye to his perfect fifteen years of life.

Emil returned to the hall with the best nonchalant face he could put on. Unfortunately, it wasn't good enough as it was impossible to ignore the anger he transmitted through his furrowed brows and brightened eyes. The boy sat without adding a word on the corner of the sofa, far enough away from his mother's warmness —he took the cup of tea between his fingers to ignore everyone in the room, something that brushed between matureness and childishness.

"Where's your father?"

Emil didn't answer as he was drinking the tea, still with eyes closed.

Lukas let out a weary sigh.

"How old were you again, prince Emil? Twelve?"

Lukas witnessed how the younger omega's skin trembled with the cup in his hands, and in the same way, how his eyes seemed to store all the rage, annoyance and helplessness as he solemnly directed them to the teenage alpha. "Fifteen." He answered dryly (as monotonous as possible), not showing in the slightest the growing wave of fire that burned his insides. Emil hated him. Emil couldn't believe it. It was literally incredible how each time he hated more this haughty, indifferent and bastard human being, so much that this seemed to him a God's punishment for making him spend his entire life by his side.

Definitely, he wanted himself dead.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You don't seem to be that age."

Before Emil's lips parted and answered the worst swearing that even his mother would've to cover his ears, Mathias entered the hall apologizing for the delay. "Well, with the discussion over, I think we can come to certain terms, right?"

Arthur nodded nervously, grateful that the man hadn't heard in the slightest his son's words when he was in that _bastard mode._ "I agree." He said without encouragement. Now he wasn't entirely sure that this should be the relationship that would rule his kingdom in a few years.

"You leave today." Emil's heart broke into a thousand pieces after hearing that statement. His own father was kicking him out of the house. Not into a few months, or weeks. _Now._ The omega bowed his head, trying to hide his skeptical, watery eyes from that alpha who was staring at him, not wanting to be teased by him in any way. What had he just done? He hadn't really thought that their discussion had thrown his father into this, he'd always loved him... or had that love perhaps meant nothing else but pure benefit?

Lukas looked at him equally surprised, he couldn't believe that his husband was capable of making that decision on his own. Maybe Emil's rage had pushed him into this? But... even though he wanted Emil to be with an alpha that gave him protection, it was too soon. He still had a lot of things to talk and advise, and at the prospect of seeing his son being pushed away from him, Lukas felt some anxiety in his stomach.

"Sounds pretty fast to me, but I'm not complaining."

"But I have a condition." Mathias acquired a serious face that made the rest of the audience focus all of their attention on him. He only was like this in delicate situations, and perhaps, the failed marriage of his eldest son was one of those. "Since neither your son, nor mine, do not especially seem to sink their disagreements, and perhaps they do not think of doing that," The king gently caressed the boy's hair, as a shaking apology, which Emil decided not to react to —his gaze trapped in fury was diluting in humidity little by little. "It made me state the following: if in six months, they continue as they are now... then there's no point in keeping this commitment. This is my condition, whether you agree or not."

Arthur nodded without showing any expression of agreement or disagreement. At least he didn't seem angry or offended, which was a good sign for him. The blond took the last sip of his cup of tea, relegating a soft sigh, and commented: "Then it will be so." The man gave a glance at his son who seemed more than happy by the scandian king's words. He didn't want to force his son into something he'd hate for life either, so whatever happened (although one result was better than the other), he'd do it.

"I'll go pack my things." Emil stood up quickly, without looking at anyone. Sneakingly wiping a tear from his eye with the tip of his finger, he left the hall without even bowing to the alphas present. In this situation where he had no escape, in addition to about six useless months by his father, the damage had already been done. He began to understand things and how they worked —a feeling of resentment began to build in his chest with each step towards the only two people he admired.

After reaching his room, Emil did the only thing he could do.

_Cry._

He'd just have to wait six months to get back to the place he belonged, but would that just fix things?


End file.
